Local multi-point distribution services (LMDS) is one way to provide high-bandwidth, interactive services as the wireless platform for extending the current broadband communications infrastructure. LMDS is distinct from other conventional copper cable, optical fiber, and low frequency wireless systems in its use of millimeter wave frequencies for wireless distribution and cellular-like layouts for spectrum reuse and spectral efficiency. The millimeter wave distribution systems often offer broad transmission bandwidths and cost less in time and monetary expenses than implementing wired infrastructures.
However, LMDS systems generally are more susceptible to locations and environment in which the LMDS systems operate. For example, atmospheric and environmentally induced fading of carriers intercepted by subscriber receivers, and in the case of two-way systems by cell-site receivers, may impose additional limitations which can adversely affect transmission performance. In this context, fading can occur due to rain attenuation, beam deflections, and multi-path transmission. Thus, it may be difficult or inconvenient for service providers as well as perspective subscribers to determine service availability and service quality.
Certain techniques have been developed to determine radio frequency coverage availability for a potential subscriber. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,912 to Cole et al. issued on Sep. 3, 2002, discloses a method for automatically defining communication services available to a potential subscriber on the basis of a street address. This method determines a base station associated with the street address and applies the business rules of that base station of a new subscriber to determine service availability based on an internal base station database. However, such techniques are often used by a singe wireless service provider with pre-established base stations and may be unable to analyze services with desired radio equipment among multiple equipment providers and/or services between two arbitrary service locations. Further, these techniques are often incapable of providing radio frequency solutions with desired radio communication quality or performance.
Methods and systems consistent with certain features of the disclosed systems are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.